


Blue Jeans

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Image, Burps, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Issues, Hiccups, Loki Feels, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's gotten fat.  REALLY fat.  When he discovers he can no longer share Tom's jeans, he reacts in the only way he knows how: overeating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stuffing fic. Keep it moving if it's not your thing. Otherwise, drop me a comment.

Loki squealed as he shimmied back and forth, struggling to get Tom's jeans on. He fell back to the bed, tears in his eyes as he realized he couldn't even get them up over his thighs. He'd been able to slip into them with ease just a few months ago, but his coping mechanism and Tom's busy schedule had wreaked havoc on his figure. He looked in the mirror, noting with contempt his puffy face, lifting his heavy belly and letting it fall back into place where it hung low over the waistband of his boxers. He gave it a hard slap, wincing as a red handprint formed. He sighed and rubbed his stomach gently. "I know," he whispered to it as it groaned. His weight gain caused an increased need in food intake so he was always hungry.  
Tom had meetings all day and Loki was going to take him to dinner for his birthday. Given his current wardrobe shortage, Loki decided to cope with that reality by stuffing himself silly. He gathered the pile of takeaway menus and placed orders to sixteen of his favorites.  
The deliveries came quickly and Loki dug into the first bag from an Italian bistro. He licked his lips, anticipating the richness of the Alfredo sauce and groaning aloud at the first bite. His free hand automatically dropped to his belly and he rubbed it as he ate, trying to hold off the eventual ache a gorge of this size was going to cause him for as long as possible. He finished the dish in under five minutes, a new personal record, and dug into a gyro next, sauce dribbling onto the front of his shirt which had already begun riding up his swelling belly. He tugged it off, knowing all too well the pain a too-tight shirt would cause him later.  
He demolished the sandwich before moving on to pizza, then a burrito, nachos, and a huge cheeseburger before leaning back and hiccuping. Panting heavily, he felt gingerly around his engorged stomach, locating its softest spot and dug his fist hard into the flesh, sighing in relief as he let out an enormous burp. He massaged around his hot, tender flesh allowing the food to briefly settle before moving on to a bucket of fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and a breakfast platter with bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, and hash browns.  
By this time, the god was truly struggling and squirmed painfully in his chair trying to get comfortable. Or as comfortable as possible. He tugged the elastic of his boxers under his large bulge and cradled his swollen midsection, closing his eyes willing some of the pain to subside. He let out a few feeble burps before deeming himself fit to continue his stuffing. The fact that the remaining food was all dessert buoyed his spirits slightly.  
He tucked into the dozen donuts, then finished the cheesecake, apple pie, the box of chocolate chip cookies, the bowl of chocolate pudding, and the poundcake before digging into the chocolate cake. By the time Loki finished the cake, frosting smeared in his hair and across his face and over his bloated belly, he was breathing rapidly and shallowly, barely on the edge of consciousness. He rested his head on the table, cradling his swollen middle, desperately rubbing in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure. He burped weakly again, then the hiccups started, causing him to moan in agony.  
"Loki?" Tom said, concerned. In his bloated state, Loki could barely look up. "What happened, baby?" The human knelt on the side of the god and moved the table away from the chair, putting Loki's painfully distended stomach on full display despite the trickster's best efforts to shield it. It was swollen beyond anything Tom had ever seen. He glanced down at the jeans still around Loki's ankles and tried to take them off. Loki squealed in protest at the shift his binge made at the movement as Tom cooed soothingly. "Come on, love. What triggered this?" he encouraged.  
"I tried to *hic* put your jeans on *burp* to go buy *hic* you a present but they *burp* wouldn't go past my thighs!" he wailed miserably.  
"Oh, sweetie," he tutted. "What am I gonna do with you?"  
"Rub my belly,"  
"Of course,"  
Loki hiccuped and burped again before wailing, "I didn't get you a present and now we can't even go out to dinner because I'm too fat and full to move!!!"  
"It's OK, love," he reassured his stuffed god. "Giving you a belly rub is the best present you could've given me. And once you're feeling better, I'll take you shopping for new clothes," he promised, kissing the crest of Loki's belly. He helped his greedy boyfriend to the couch as Loki waddled along slowly, and settled him in, rubbing the glutton's mountainous tummy until Loki passed out, utterly sated and exhausted.


End file.
